Dragon of Hong Kong
by Artdirector123
Summary: Hong Kong has a secret he hides from most of the countries, and soon he will find some one with the same one. And wit everyone's favorite fairy obsessed nut job teacher on the loose(After denzel crocker) will he be able to keep his secret from his brother and the rest of the world?
1. Chapter 1

Author: This is just a one-shot and it's my first one-shot so I'm sorry if it's not all that great! I do not own hetalia or American Dragon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hong Kong was an english colony, He stayed with england for a long time, and to be honest, he didn't mind it after a few years. England was a fairly kind country, despite how China had described him ( a ruthless bloodthirsty pirate). He still cared for his older brother China, but his older brother could be so motherly sometimes. And that's what he liked about being with england, england was slightly less overbearing. While he was with England, England rubbed off on him in several ways, the most obvious being the eyebrows and his more sarcastic personality. Those alone China went crazy on England about. Hong Kong really didn't see what the big deal was about, he didn't mind his eyebrows and personality and england didn't seem too too much either (except when he talked back to him). That reaction alone proved he could never tell his older brother the biggest way england had rubbed off on him, that he managed to keep secret from everyone except England.

He was walking down a street in New York City. A world meeting had just gotten done with, and he was wandering around the City seeing the sites. He liked the city. It reminded him of his town, but much less crowded. It was kind of relaxing after the stress of the meeting, in which he had to dodge several flying object when arguments started. He had just past an appliance store where an old chinese man was sweeping outside. He looked in both directions to make sure his brother or anyone else was watching him before turning and running into an alley way and hid behind a dumpster. he shoved his fist into the air and said "dragon up!".

Blue fire swirled around him as he transformed. His feet turned into large taloned ones like a bird of prey. his hands the same way. he grew a long serpent like tail with black fur at the end of it. he grew red scales, and grew taller as he gained large wings. he gained a black underbelly and black spikes going down his back. His face looked similar to how his normally was: same hair, same eyes, and similar facial structure, except he had long almost deer like horns and his face became more reptilic and red. He turned into a long slender black and red dragon, and took off into the sky.

Hong Kong didn't know how he got this power. He guessed it had something to do with England's magic. There wasn't much of another explanation for it besides possibly a theory america might come up with that included nuclear waste or something like that. Hong kong definitely thought it was more than awesome, but China might have a heart attack and then kill England. His brother was old, and a bit too serious sometimes, unless it had something to with cute things. Some would say it's being wise, Hong Kong would say it's being a stick in the mud. Then again, England was like that too, when it came to fireworks, if someone important was meeting with them, or something else like that. England would probably scold him if he found out what Hong Kong was up too.

But for this moment, while in the air, he could care less. He felt completely free this way. It was awesome being a dragon; Hong Kong could fly, breath fire, and had strenght that might rival America's! He felt completely amazing up in the air.

WAM!

...That is, until something big rammed into him while flying. Hong Kong fell out of the air fast and hit the ground hard and so did the thing he rammed into. Hong Kong rubbed his head as he slowly got up. What the heck had he just rammed into?! Whatever it was was really big.

"Hey! Watch where you're flying!" a voice said.

Hong Kong looked up to see another red dragon with a yellow underbelly and green spiky hair rubbing his head, his eyes still closed.

"If I'm right, you were the one who hit me. not the other way around." Hong Kong Said annoyed. The other dragon opened his eyes and looked up at hong kong, who was a good 3 inches taller than him.

"Woah! Another dragon! What are you doing in NWC?" The red dragon with the spiky green hair said.

"Site-seeing." Hong Kong replied. He couldn't tell him about the world meeting obviously. "who are you?" he asked.

The other dragon puffed out his chest proudly before saying, "I'm the AM Drag, the magical protector of the NYC! Awesome right? My human name's Jake Long! Was' up?" Jake turned back into a human. He had black hair with green highlights, a red jacket, and appeared to be of chinese descent. The kid seemed familiar.

"My name is Xien li Wang." Hong Kong said changing back to normal. he couldn't tell this guy who he really is obviously. "I'm from Hong Kong." he said.

"Hong Kong? That's awesome dude! I've been there before. It's a pretty sweet place! Not as great as here though." Jake replied. Hong Kong smirked. This kid acted almost exactly like America. No wonder he's the american dragon!

"Jakie! Yo Jakie where are you?" They heard someone say. They saw two kid's come around the corner: a black girl and a pale brown haired boy with freckles.

"There you are! Come on Jake we got to get-" The girl said but stopped as she saw Hong Kong. "Uh... Jakie? who's your friend?" she asked staring at Hong Kong.

"Oh, this is Xien Li. He's a dragon too." Jake said gesturing to Hong Kong.

"Hey." he said in a bored tone.

"Well anyways, Jake, yo gramps needs you at the shop. We better get going before he gets to mad." she said.

"Aw man! I thought I'd be free today!" Jake said, his shoulders slouching. "Anyways, nice meet'n ya Li!" He said to Hong Kong before leaving. Hong Kong just waved his hand lazily before walking off in the opposite direction. 'Well today was interesting!' he thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Ok, since quite a few people asked, I decided to continue this. just be warned, I have no idea how long this is going to be. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

China was enjoying his walk through his vacation home (chinatown) in New York. It was quite relaxing after the stressful meeting. Everyone was so loud and immature and Russia kept asking him to "become one" with him. China shuddered at the thought of russia's face as he said those words. He pushed that thought out of his mind as he looked around at the shops. There were several different restaurants, and decided to stop at one for lunch.

While he was eating he noticed something in the sky. It was long and slender. It had wings and appeared to be flying. If china didn't know any better he'd say it was a dragon! 'Silly me!' he thought, 'Dragons like my boss don't live in america, aru! It must be a kite like the ones back home, aru.' As he watched said "kite", the less and less he believed it was a kite. For one thing, it wasn't staying in one general area like a kite that was attached to strings would. Secondly, It's wings were MOVING, not straight up and down like a puppet, but like an actual LIVING THING! Not even a master kite maker could get a kite to do that! China got up, paid for his meal, and ran out following the dragon, but lost sight of it very quickly. 'Did I really just see a dragon? In new york of all places! Aiyah! I'm going crazy like England, aru!' he thought. He continued walking through the street, distracted by his thoughts. He was so caught up in them, he wasn't watching where he was going. As you can guess he bumped into someone very quickly.

"Aiyah!" China yelled as he fell to the ground. He looked up to see who he ran into. it was three teens. One was chinese american boy with spiky hair that was dyed green at the tips. Another was a black girl with her hair done up in pom-pom like pigtails. The last one was a very messy looking boy with brown hair.

"Heh, whoops! Sorry, dude..." the one with the brown hair said.

China got up and brushed himself off. "You really should be more careful of where you are going, aru" he said annoyed.

"Hey! You were the one who wasn't look'n where you were go'n!" the girl said.

"At least I wasn't the one tearing down the streets like some wild beast, nǐ bù zūnzhòng háizi!" China snapped. These three were beginning to get on his nerves.

"Jezz lady! What's your problem?" The spiky haired boy said. China gasped in anger.

"What did you just call me?!" he said his fists shaking.

"What are you talking about?! I didn't call you anything!" the boy said, not understanding the mistake he had made.

"Nǐ zhège yúchǔn dì měiguó nánhái! I'M A MAN!" China boy's eye's widened in shock. China stomped past the trio angrier than ever. 'How disrespectful of him to call me that!' China thought, 'That idiot america's people are so rude, aru!' He continued to scowl as he went along until he recognized Hong Kong up ahead, and he smiled. "Xien Li!" he called out Hong Kong's human name and ran ahead to catch up with his little brother, the teens and the dragon completely forgotten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

In a library outside Chinatown, England was sitting and reading. He had to admit, New York City had some great libraries. He picked up a book called "Mythology of Asia". Ever since he had found out about Hong Kong's...unique power, He decided to learn more about the mythology of other countries. He wanted to find something on humans with the ability to change into dragons or vice versa, thinking he might be able to Help Hong with his powers in any way. He had a hunch that Hong kong wasn't the first to have this power. When he started searching, it was a long while back. Hong Kong has perfect control over his powers now, but it couldn't hurt to continue looking into the matter. Who knows, maybe humans with dragon morphing abilities have some weakness Hong Kong needed to know about and look out for?

He heard someone sit down at the table he was sitting at and looked up to see said person. The person was a small man that looked a bit older than he probably was. He had messy auburn hair that reminded England of a mad scientist. The man was also wearing a monocle. The man was looking from some pictures to a book and then to a journal to write in. England's curiosity got the best of him so he craned his neck to get a better look at the pictures. He couldn't tell what the pictures were of because from his perspective they were upside down and the images were a bit fuzzy to begin with.

The man apparently noticed England staring at his pictures and put down his pencil and began glaring at the country. "Hey! Haven't you ever heard that staring is rude!" he said in a germanic accent.

England looked up at the man from the pictures and blinked before realizing the man was talking to him. "Oh! Sorry, I was just curious about your pictures. They looked interesting." England said.

The man looked from England to the book England had been reading. When he saw the title on the cover, he smiled. "Oh! You are fascinated by ze magical world asvell I see!" the man said with a smile.

England looked from his book to the man and smiled with a chuckle. "I guess you could say that, yeah." He said. The man handed him the pictures to look at. The man claimed to have taken the pictures himself and that they weren't photoshopped or fake. obviously the man wasn't a very good photographer because the pictures were so blurry. England scrunched his eyebrows trying to guess what the could be. One of the better ones was a light pink and in a humanoid shape with light green around part of it. But one was too terrible to make out. It was a shapeless red blob with a grey and blue background. Frankly, it looked like the outcome of when italy had tried to teach him how to make lasagna.

"Vell, vat do you think? Amazing, yes?!" the man said excitedly.

England didn't want to hurt the man's feelings, but he had to be honest. "I'm sorry mr. uh..." he began.

"Rotwood, Hans Rotwood." The man said.

"Thanks. Mr Rotwood I can't tell what's in these photographs. I'm afraid whatever's in the pictures was moving too fast when you took them." England replied.

Rotwood frowned. "Vell ze are all creatures, magical creature to be exact! I've seen some vith my own eyes! I'm not crazy, I swear! You have to believe me!" He said.

England's eyes widened in shock. He didn't think many humans still believed in magic! England smiled. "Actually, I do believe you." He said.

Rotwoods eyes lit up. Finally some one believed him! "Thank you!" He said hugging England out of pure excitement, but quickly let go. "Sorry, got a bit excited, not many people beleive me." Rotwood apologized.

England smiled and replied, "It's fine. By The way, my name is Arthur." Rotwood and him talked for awhile after that. Arthur thought Rotwood was a nice man, but when he told him he wanted to show the whole world that magic existed, he became a bit more careful about what he said to him, and didn't tell him about flying mint bunny or his other fairy friends. He still thought Rotwood was a nice person, and he certainly was in the same boat when it came to convincing others about magic, but Rotwood's ideas towards it were different. England knew that humans weren't supposed to know about magic for a reason, just like they weren't to find out about the countries. The Witch trials back in Europe and in america way back when were proof of what would happen if humans found out. The countries could know about magic, seeing as they were technically magic themselves, but that was different. Also, Rotwood was trying to expose magic for fame, and wouldn't realize the consequences of his actions if he succeeded. A while pasted before England checked his watch. "Bolocks! I'm sorry, I have to get going, I have a meeting to attend!"

Rotwood checked his watch as well. " I should probably get going as vell." he said. The two walked out of the library, when suddenly they saw a large red blurr pass about a story high above them. Rotwood got excited and ran off after the blurr shouting "dragon!" as he did so. England's eyes widened as he came to the conclusion that the dragon was actually Hong Kong! He looked to see how far Rotwood had gotten. He couldn't let that man expose his former colony. To his relief, Rotwood was still in his line of vision, slowly running in the direction the dragon had flown, while the dragon was long out of sight. The man would never catch up to the dragon, so Hong Kong was safe. England's relief, slowly turned to rage as he realized how reckless his former colony had been just then. Hong was in big trouble now! He might be safe from Rotwood, but he certainly wasn't safe from England! Little did hi know, that dragon wasn't Hong Kong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

translations:

nǐ bù zūnzhòng háizi! = You disrespectful children!

Nǐ zhège yúchǔn dì měiguó nánhái!= You stupid american boy!

Author: Please review,fav and follow! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

After seeing the dragon, Rotwood was on the chase. He ran as fast as he could, but soon after he started following the dragon, he seemed to have lost it. Rotwood was holding his knees and panting. How was he going to find that dragon now? An Idea struck him as he remembered his in his suit case where he kept his photos, he had a new heat tracking device that he had bought online for a very hefty price. if correctly used, this device could track the high heat signature the dragon gave off in an instant. He pulled it out and turned it on. Almost instantaneously, it began beeping and showing a large red blip moving in the direction the dragon had been; directly towards Chinatown. Rotwood hurried off as quick as he could.

(Time skip)

The heat signature stopped in an Alleyway. Rotwood was climbing up a ladder on the side of the wall at the end of said alley so he could see what was happening. All of a sudden, another blip appeared on the heat tracking device. Rotwood looked at it confused before he peered over the wall to see not one but TWO dragons! One was the one he knew was Jake, but the other one he had never seen before it was long and looked more like a traditional chinese dragon except for the wings. It was red with a black underbelly and had black, messy hair. Jake and the other dragon appeared to be talking.

Rotwood quickly got out his camera and snapped some less than clear pictures (He was a bit wobbly on the latter he was standing on) as quick as he could. The the two transformed back into humans. The new dragon turned into a boy of chinese descent, with the same messy, long hair that his dragon form had. He was slightly taller than Jake and was wearing some red and black chinese clothing. Rotwood was so excited! 'Anozar dragon in New York! It must be my lucky day!' he thought. he was so excited that he lost his balance and fell. He just barely stifled a yell as he fell so the two wouldn't notice him. He ran off immediately as he got up, heading home as fast as he could to print off his new found evidence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

(later with Jake and friends)

"That was messed up! That guy totally looked like a girl!" Jake exclaimed after his little encounter with the strange chinese man. Trixie nodded in agreement.

"Actually guys I surprised you couldn't tell that dude was a dude." Spud argued. The two turned to look at Spud and gave him a weird look.

"You mean YOU KNEW?! HOW?!" Trixie questioned him incredously.

"Well he did have an adam's apple. I figured that kinda gave it away." Spud said pointing to his throat. Jake and Trixie facepalmed at how they didn't notice that before. They continued walking.

The three entered Jake's grandpa's shop. "Yo Gramps! We're here!" Jake yelled upon entry. His grandpa came out from the back with an annoyed look on his face. Fu Dog followed behind him.

"AIYAH! You three are late again! You were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago!" He yelled.

"Sorry gramps! but I kinda got sidetracked." Jake said in response.

"What's your excuse this time kid? Fought some monster? Flirting with a girl? Skating at the skate park? Don't tell us you were actually doing homework or something like that. That's a pretty obviously a lie." Fu Dog said.

"You weren't misusing your powers were you?" Jake's Grandpa said raising an eyebrow at him.

Jake gulped. He was guilty of that. He had spent half of the day flying over Manhattan. "Well...Actually, I was late because I met another dragon!" he said covering up his guilt. It was true. He had met another dragon that day.

His grandpa looked mildly surprised. "Really?" Fu Dog asked, " Who is this guy? What's he look like?"

"His name was Xien Li." Jake said feeling relieved as it seemed they had believed him, " He looks about sixteen and he's from Hong Kong."

"Yeah, and he had a shirt with these really long sleeves kinda like yours." Spud added.

"Really now." His grandpa said, "Well, I'd like to hear more about this Xien li." He began exiting the room. Jake did a small fist pump as it seemed he was off the hook. "After, You clean the toilet for breaking the rules and flying around the city all day!" His grandpa called.

"Aw Man!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

(Meanwhile at the world conference)

England sat waiting patiently for his former colony to return. That boy sure had some explaining to do! He saw him and China walking down the hall. China was happily chatting with his little brother about something but it didn't seem like Hong Kong was too interested. England couldn't tell what they were talking about because he was far enough away not to be able to hear. England had to get Hong Kong away from his protective big brother so he could talk to him in private. China, like all the other counties, didn't know about Hong's secret and England intended on keeping it that way. He didn't want anyone to try to take advantage of his former colony for his powers. Not every country would, but some of the ones who wouldn't, namely Italy and America, would blab to someone who would about it.

He got up and walked over to where the two were. He put on a polite smile so China might let him talk to Hong Kong. When China saw him, his smile faded but he had a curious look on his face. "Hello China." England said in a friendly manner. China nodded a hello. "May I please speak to Hong Kong for a little while, in private." He continued in his friendly manner.

China instantly looked skeptically at England, and grabbed onto his little brother's arm fairly tightly, pulling him away from England. Hong Kong just sighed. His brother was WAY too protective. "Why do you want to talk to him for, aru?" China said narrowing his eyes at England, "Are you trying to steal him away from me again, aru?!" China Glared at England, holding on to his little brother tighter. He was not about to let that dirty (former) pirate England influence his precious little Hong Kong any more. In his eyes, Hong Kong was the perfect child in every way. Any fault that he had was blamed on England and his stupid western ways. China new it was his job to protect his little brother from those nasty countries like england that would try to hurt him. Of course he probably wouldn't think that if it wasn't for the fact that he also perpetually thinks Hong Kong is still physically and mentally six and not sixteen. Hong Kong at this point was pretty sure China's grip had stopped the flow to his arm completely

"I won't try to steal him away, I promise." England said crossing his heart, "I just want to chat with him, seeing as I haven't had the chance to since the last meeting where all the city, states, provinces, colonies, and micronations were allowed."

China gave him one last skeptic glare before releasing Hong Kong's arm. "Fine." He grumbled, "But I'm watching you!" China backed away from them while pointing two fingers at his eyes and then at England while glaring.

Once China was out of listening distance. England turned to Hong Kong with an annoyed scowl on his face. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?!" he said in a low voice.

Hong Kong looked confused and said as well in a low voice, "What are you talking about?"

"You! Flying all over the city as a dragon!" England said in an angry whisper.

Hong Kong looked slightly shocked before saying quietly, "You saw me? Where? When?"

England rolled his eyes and said in an annoyed and sarcastic whisper, "I don't know, maybe when you flew RIGHT OVER ANOTHER MAN'S AND MY HEADS as we was exiting a library in Manhattan!"

Hong Kong gave a confused look before saying, " Th-that wasn't me, I was nowhere near any library in Manhattan! I was in Chinatown."

England looked confused and said, "Then who was it?"

Hong Kong said, " Well, it probably was-"

"Hey Guys! What are you whispering about?" a loud whisper from behind them said. They both jumped and turned to see America standing behind them.

Hong Kong was relieved it wasn't france or some other country that would be more persistent in finding out what they were talking about. England, on the other hand, was furious. "AMERICA! Go away! This isn't about you!"

"Aw come on dude! Can't you tell me what you're up to?" America said giving him puppy dog eyes.

England just stared at america with an unamused expression and said, " First off America, Those puppy dog eyes stopped working after you hit adolescence. Secondly, My answer is still no. Now go away."

America sighed and pouted. "Fine, I'll leave you alone!" he said before walking off. England sighed in relief. That was a close call.

He turned his attention back to Hong Kong and said, "As you were saying."

"Well I met another person who can turn into a dragon today," Hong Kong said with his usual stone-faced expression on his face.

England looked shocked. "Really?!" He whispered as his shock turned to excitement, "Who? What's his or her name? Where did you find him?"

"His name is Jake Long. He's an american and I met him while I was In Chinatown. I kinda...flew into him. Anyways he said he was the American Dragon, the protector of the magical world in America." Hong Kong said.

"Yes! I was right!" England said excitedly, "You aren't the only one!" "I think it would be a good Idea for you to meet up with that Jake Long kid again, after all, we are going to be here for a week." Hong Kong nodded. "I'm still angry that you pulled that stunt and decided to fly around Chinatown."

Hong Kong gave a smirk and said, "Oh yeah? what can you do about it? You're not my guardian anymore."

England sighed. "I know that. I just think you should be more careful!" What if someone found out and tried to exploit you?!" He said worriedly.

Hong Kong rolled his eyes. "I doubt that anyone would be crazy enough to try and catch a dragon." He said as he walked away. Little did he know just how wrong he was...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Late that evening...

Rotwood was more excited than he had ever been! He had finally gotten proof of magical creatures! "At last! All my hard vork has paid off!" he said as he developed the photographs, "Just a few more seconds, and no vone vill ever be able to laugh at me again! After 30 years, finally I have succeeded! AHAHAHAHAHHA-VHAAAAT?!" Rotwoods excitement turned to horror as he saw the photographs. they were dark and blank. He had forgotten to take the lens cap off his camera. "NIIEEEEEEN!" he shouted in the air. How could life get more cruel and ironic?! "Vell, looks like zere is only vone sing I can do; I'll have to try vonce again." he said as he packed up his gear. 'things should be easier now that there are 2 dragons in New York' he thought positively, 'And maybe if I run into Arthur again, he can help me!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day...

Hong Kong had to sneak out of the hotel this morning. He was going to meet up with England in Chinatown. The had decided to go looking for this Jake Long. The problem was, China was staying in the same hotel and liked to get up early to exercise. With how paranoid China seemed to be when he hung around England, Hong Kong decided it would be best if China didn't know. He was almost out the door when suddenly...

"Where are you going, aru?"

' #$%!' he thought. He was so close. He turned to his older brother with his normal blank face. "Nowhere, I'm just...going for a walk..." he said as he backed towards the door.

His brother gave him a suspicious look. "yeah right, aru!" he said, "I know what you're really up to!" Hong Kong's eyes widened a bit in surprise. '#$%!' Hong Kong thought, 'Did he really know?' "You're going to go see someone!" China said looking a bit angry.

Hong Kong was beginning to panic a bit. "What are you talking about?" he said trying to keep his cool as he spoke.

"Don't lie to me, aru!" China scolded, " But I don't understand why you wouldn't tell me this!" China looked genuinely hurt. Hong Kong felt a bit guilty. Maybe he shouldn't have been trying to hide something as small as this from his older brother, he was understanding wasn't he?...Ok not really but still he wouldn't have minded too much."I mean, this is important! Why would you tell that stupid Englishman something like this before me, aru!" he continued.

Hong Kong looked shocked. Did he find out about his dragon powers?! When did he find out?! HOW?! Was it yesterday afternoon? "You knew?!" he asked.

"Of course, aru! It's obvious!" China said. Hong Kong was surprised. China must be really perceptive! "It's not hard to see that you have a crush on someone!" China said. Wait, what?! "You and England were talking all secretive yesterday, and you were excited for this trip to New York! And you've been acting like you've been hiding something lately!" China said.

Hong Kong just stared at his brother. Yeah he was excited for this trip, but that was because he only went to three world meetings a year! He decided to take advantage of this situation. "Yep, you caught me! Sorry for hiding it from you. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go...meet up with her...yeah." he said and then ran out the door.

"Good luck, aru!" China said waving before smiling happily and walking off. His little brother was growing up so fast!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

England checked his watch. 10:00 AM. Another meeting would start in a hour. Where was Hong Kong? He was really late! "Eng- Arthur!" he heard someone shout. He turned to see Hong kong running up to him.

When Hong Kong got close enough he spoke. "You took your time." he said in an annoyed tone.

Hong Kong rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well I had to escape my from brother."

"What happened?" England asked.

"had to come up with an excuse, and now...he thinks I'm going on a date." Hong Kong said. England snickered a bit. "It's not funny." he said.

"That's the best excuse you could come up with?" England asked.

"He actually came to that on his own conclusions." Hong replied.

"Really?" England said arching a brow.

"Yup" Hong replied. "You know, it's 10 AM on a Saturday, I highly doubt that we'll find him just walking around." he said as they walked.

"Yeah well what do you suggest, breaking into homes?" England said giving him a pointed look. Hong Kong just shrugged as they continued to walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

to be continued...

**Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while! This fic is in no way dead, I just have had a lot of distraction and writers block and stuff...anyways, hope you like this chapter! Please review!**


End file.
